battle4objectislandfandomcom-20200216-history
UPhone 5
UPhone 5 is the host of B4OI and a recurring character in B4OIA2. He was the host of Obattle, B4OI's predecessor. Appearance UPhone 5 was originally a sky blue phone with a striped green screen. In B4OI Episode 9, he changed to his current appearance, a black phone with a neon green screen. Personality UPhone 5 does not care about the contestants' well-being, as shown in The Beggening, in which he remarked that he likes seeing the contestants get hurt. He also really hates laziness, and will do everything in his power to make sure that lazy contestants lose challenges. Coverage Season 1 The Beggening UPhone 5 spontaneously appears to inform the contestants that they will be competing for an island. He then puts them on a balance beam and says that the last two on the beam will become the team leaders. During this challenge, he occasionally makes remarks about what is happening. Once GJ and Lensy win, he tells them that the teams will be chosen in the next episode. Team the Choose UPhone 5 demonstrates his teleportation abilities, which causes Manuel to have a mental breakdown. After that, he almost eliminates Sausy for insulting him. When it is time to choose the teams, he has Lensy go first. After each team leader picks a few contestants, UPhone 5 skips the rest of the team picking and tells the audience who each leader picked. Then, he tells the contestants that the challenge is to build a boat and cross the Ykiog Canal. After this, he is not seen until the end of the episode, when he says that the Mushy Apples won the challenge. Testing Ebola tries and fails to infect UPhone 5. Then, at the first Scoop N Loop, Uphone 5 eliminates Balloon. After that, Evil UPhone 5 appears, but UPhone 5 slaps him away. UPhone 5 then announces that the challenge is a test. When BandAid draws a doodle of UPhone 5 labeled "Phat", he appears looking similar to the doodle. When everyone is done taking their tests, UPhone 5 prepares to announce their scores, but first, he notices that Batty and Sausy were cheating. Because of this, the Mushy Apples lose 20 points, causing them to lose. Cooking 4 The Grater Bad UPhone 5 eliminates Batty for cheating. Then, he tells the remaining contestants to cook a burger for him, Burger, King Leonidas the Stick Figure, and Yes Bear. UPhone gives the Cushy Cranberries' burger a -20/10 because they got it from McDonalds, so the Mushy Apples won with their poop burger. After that, he announces that one recommended character will debut and two contestants will be eliminated. Fun Facts * | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}He was in Obattle, a show that was made in 2013. He was also the host there. * UPhone 5 is obviously based off of the iPhone * He is a fan of Bill Wurtz, shown in Episode 2 where he makes a reference to "history of the world, i guess" when he says "NO" and "THE SUN IS A DEADLY LAZER" to Lensy after asking him if he could choose his first team member * UPhone 5's voice is b4oi chanel's real voice * He is shown to be racist in "Team the Choose" where he blamed the naming of the Ykiog Canal on the "redskins" * He and Sausy are the only characters to be shown to be recovered in a recovery center * He also has his own recovery center